ZONE DE GEURRE DOUTE A VENIR
by Le Hobbit Hiddelston
Summary: Bonjour a toute et a tous, ceci est ma première histoire. Le sujet et dériver d'une série que j'aime beaucoup GOOD DOCTEUR, elle parle de Shaune et Melendez , ils sont envoyés en duo sur une mission extremement délicate en Syrie où ils sont sensés aller secourir un prisonnier de guerre Americain


ZONE DE GEURRE / DOUTE A VENIR

Bonjour a toute et a tous, ceci est ma première histoire. Le sujet et dériver d'une série que j'aime beaucoup GOOD DOCTEUR, elle parle de Shaune et Melendez , ils sont envoyés en duo sur une mission extremement délicate en Syrie où ils sont sensés aller secourir un prisonnier de guerre Americain rappatrié dans un camps proche de l'ennemi ; La tension est présente ; mais ils ne peuvent pas transporter le malade dans l'hopital le plus proche étant donné que son état est trop grave. Ils doivent donc le soigner sur place alors que le front n'est pas loin. Ils vont s'occuper de son cas, tout en étant sous la pression constante de la guerre qui fait rage, et une fois tout cela terminé, devront cohabiter ensemble sur le terrain avant de rentrer en Amerique. Ils laissent enfin retomber la pression et s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre. Cette histoire est une romance qui pourras contenire du Lemon . Merci a vous et n'hésitez pas a me laissez des commentaires .

XOXO Grand départ

* * *

Grand départ

 _L'histoire se passe à la première personne, du point de vue de Mélendez._

\- Nous voilà en Syrie, comment ai-je pu accepter de faire ça.

Deux semaines auparavant: Andrews me convoque ainsi que Shaun Murphy pour nous imposer sa dictature comme toujours, depuis la démission de Glassman.

Le voyage a été une épreuve pour moi mais pour Murphy je vous laisse imaginer avec son TSA, quelle idée de l'avoir envoyé ici.

Quand nous sommes arrivés c'était la guerre vraiment, nous nous sommes fait escorter sous des tirs ennemis mais l'affut de soldats et les sifflements des balles ont mit Shaun en PLS, littéralement. Impossible de bouger ou de se mettre à couvert, Shaun paniquait, ce qui me faisait paniquer pour lui aussi.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous avons réussi à nous mettre à couvert des tirs, et nous voilà donc dans notre campement. Je dois partager ma couche avec Murphy Cela ne me gène pas vraiment mais l'endroit est petit. Pour parfaire le tout, c'était vraiment sale, mais cela n'a pas l'air de gêner Shaun. Peut-être que cette aventure me permettra de me rapprocher de lui ? On verra bien, déjà pour commencer, ne jamais pauser de question directe.

Le fait que notre toit de fortune soit dans un dégrée d'horreur ne semble pas te contrarier …

J'ai vécu dans un bus avec mon frère Steve pendant mon enfance.

O.K ...

Bon... C'est pas vraiment ça mais je vais m'en contenter pour ce soir. Le voyage a été long et l'arrivée compliquée. Je crois que pour Shaun c'est pareil, donc je vais me coucher.

 _FLASH BACK_

Quatre jours que je bloque sur ce cas médical, une jeune femme de 42 ans venue aux urgences pour de simples migraines et toujours aucune réponse sur le pourquoi du comment.

Je suis actuellement avec mon équipe d'internes à chercher une cause à effet qui pourrait expliquer ces symptômes migraine constante, vomissement, vertige, perte de mémoire...

Au début, j'ai pensé a un caillot ou un anévrisme mais rien n'est apparu au scan et les résultats sanguins sont tous bons... Alors comment l'expliquer ? Pour une fois que je pense ça... Mais... Faites que Murphy ai une idée...

En règle générale, je ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce que les internes peuvent dire mais là, ce n'est pas pareil, il s'agit de Shaun, il est hors du commun, ses connaissances lui donnent accès à des possibilités incroyables.

Mais là, il ne dit rien, il a l'esprit ailleurs... Depuis qu'il a emménagé avec l'autre, il a l'esprit ailleurs, je ne pensait pas ça possible mais visiblement si, cette fille a une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Le lendemain, Murphy arrive vers moi comme une fusée accompagné de Claire et commença à parler à une vitesse telle que je ne pu le suivre. Les seules fois ou son débit de parole est aussi rapide, c'est quand il trouve LA solution à un problème... Je lui demande donc de se calmer, ce qu'il fait, et recommence ses explications.

\- L **e développement d'une tumeur du cerveau entraîne parfois comme effets des maux de tête** , vomissements, et perte de mémoire.

Murphy, on a déjà évoqué cette hypothèse et les scans n'ont rien révélé.

Ouiiiiii je sais, mais nous n'avons pas fait les scans au bon endroit...

Comment ? Tu penses à une tumeur au niveau du foie ? Mais oui bien sûr, cela pourrait expliquer le reste des symptômes qui ne collait pas avec une tumeur cérébrale... Nous avons cherché au mauvais endroit.

Oui.

Shaun, merci, emmène donc la patiente faire des scan du foie.

Je vis donc Murphy et Claire partir faire le scan. En les voyant s'éloigner, je ressentis une infime jalousie envers Claire pour sa « facilitée » a communiquer avec Shaun.

Deux jours plus tard ma patient était sortie d'affaire. Le verdict était tombé, c'était bien une tumeur, mais logée au niveau du foie. Celle-ci était bénigne et j'ai pu la retirer sans problème avec l'aide de Park. Shaun se trouvait aux urgences avec Lim.

Après cette affaire, la routine reprit et les cas les plus futiles s 'accumulaient, je commençais à en avoir marre... Huit jour que je me tapais des « bobos » sans importance et surtout huit putain de jours que Shaun m'évitait... Et je ne sait pas pourquoi... Il se cache aux urgences avec Lim et ne m'adresse même plus la parole, non pas qu'il soit très bavard après tout, on parle bien de Shaun mais en général il disait bonjour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'énervait et Claire qui le collait comme ça... Rah, ça me soulait merde. Pourquoi cela me soulait ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un interne. Certes intelligent, mais un interne.

Dimanche, Andrews me convoqua avec Shaun. Ca me fit bizarre de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui seul a seul. Pourquoi il me fait ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être une collégienne et c'est pas moi... Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, merde, mon cerveau commence a disjoncter, ça fait près de dix jours qu'on a pas communiqué lui et moi et là on se retrouve convoqués comme des enfants dans le bureau du proviseur qui d'ailleurs est en retard.

Une longue journée commence et je suis déjà fatigué rien que d'y penser, mon café est trop chaud pour le boire pour le moment et pour un fois la cafétéria est déserte en même temps, il doit être 6h du mat là enfin…

Je me perd dans mes pensées. En réfléchissant je repense a Shaun et à son TSA, cela a du lui causer tellement de complications dans le passé et aussi dans le présent après tout il voit le monde d'une manière si différente de la notre, nous, simples neuro-typique ha ha ha.

Mais grâce à ça, il a trouvé le moyen d'élever son esprit à des hauteurs incroyables. Je n'ose même pas imaginer, se rappeler de chaque chose et pouvoir réfléchir à une vitesse phénoménale, sa culture et son savoir sont époustouflants. Malgré ça, le fait de ne pas avoir de contact physique, le bruit et les lumières doivent être lourd a porter. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir communiquer avec lui plus simplement. Trouver une solution pour le comprendre et me rapprocher de lui, lui faire avoir envers moi le même intérêt que je lui porte, j'aimerais le voie me sourire comme moi je lui souris (mais il n'a jamais vu ça car à chaque fois je me cache, pourquoi d'ailleurs ?), rigoler avec lui, le prendre dans mes bras pour le féliciter quand il développe un sentiment que sa maladie ne peut lui faire avoir ou encore...

Docteur Mélendez ?

Et merde, voilà la glue de Shaun.

Oui ?

Je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

La café est vide et elle trouve le moyen de venir me faire chier, elle.

Oui bien sûr, assied toi.

Merci … Vous aviez l'air pensif, un diagnostique compliqué ?

Mais ta gueule toi, j'ai pas de diagnostique compliqué, je suis Niel. Rien est compliqué pour moi à part Shaun.

Non, rien de tel.

Ah, d'accord... Je voudrais savoir... C'est un peu personnel... Mais voilà je me lance. J'ai une amie qui a développé des sentiments envers un de ses supérieurs et elle croit que c'est réciproque. Elle le trouve intelligent, séduisant, sûr de lui, parfois arrogant mais elle adore ça. Mais elle ne sait pas comment lui faire comprendre les siens. Elle a aussi peur car c'est son supérieur et ça pourrait compromettre et remettre beaucoup de choses en question... Je ne sait pas si vous voyez ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Quoi ? Elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas subtile ? En parlant d'une « amie », elle me prend pour un con ou quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle me fait du rentre dedans comme ça ? Et d'où elle sort que se serait réciproque ? Elle ? Pfff, une gamine capricieuse qui ne supporte rien et qui prend tout trop à cœur. Merde quoi.

Je pense que ton amie devrait revoir son jugement sur ses sentiments et surtout se concentrer sur son travail et arrêter de vivre dans ses fantasmes. Surtout que tu me prends pour un abruti en me faisant croire que c'est de ton amie dont tu me parles alors que c'est de toi même et de tes « sentiments ». Alors je t'arrête la de suite, tu peux garder tes flatterie pour toi. Je ne sait pas ce qui t'a fait croire qu'il y avait un quelconque intérêt de ma part mais cette information est erronée.

Oups... Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je crois que j'aurais du y aller avec douceur là... Enfin bon, tant pis. C'est dit, c'est dit. Après tout, il fallait bien que je la remette à sa place. Elle se décompose littéralement là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait plus où se mettre.

Oui je... Vous avez raison, j-jeeee... Je suis désolée, j'ai du me faire de fausses idées…

Oui voilà, tu as du te faire de fausses idées.

Euuuuh je vais vous laisser… Le docteur Lim doit m'attendre.

Oui, très bien.

Enfin débarrassé, ouf.

J'ai crus rêver ou Claire a vraiment cru que je pouvais m'intéresser à elle ? Mais quelle cruche. Je m'en veux quand même un peu de lui avoir parlé aussi crument... Je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra dans mon service pendant un moment.

Bon, moi qui commençait à me perdre dans mes pensées... Tous ça me contrariait beaucoup, enfin, je doit arrêter de penser à Shaun comme çà... Tout cela me perturbe beaucoup trop. A croire que moi aussi je développe des « sentiments ». Ah ah la bonne blague.

Cela fait une semaine que moi et le docteur Murphy avons été convoqués dans le bureau d'Andrews pour nous dire que l'on devait partir en Syrie pour sauver un reporter Américain détenu part les talibans et gravement blessé. Il a été récupéré pas les soldats d'élite de l'armée Américaine mais son état est si grave qu'il ne peut êtres déplacé sans soins d'urgence.

Le manque de médecins militaires est si grand que c'est moi et Shaun qui devons y aller. Je ne comprend pas Marcus sur sa décision d'emmener Shaun dans un pays en guerre. Selon lui, ça pourrait l'aider à apprendre à gérer son TSA face au stress de partir là-bas, et de développer de l'empathie... Mais il est malade ou quoi ! Il y a d'autres moyens moins risqués pour apprendre tout çà à Shaun merde !

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

 _A SUIVRE ..._


End file.
